gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Major League Baseball 2K U
Major League Baseball 2K U or, in short, MLB 2K U, is a Major League Baseball licensed baseball simulation video game published by 2K Sports that was released for the Wii U on November 18, 2012. The commentary is delivered by the trio of Steve Phillips, Gary Thorne, and John Kruk. Justin Verlander of the Detroit Tigers is the game's cover athlete. Verlander won both the AL Cy Young Award and the AL MVP Award in 2011. It is a launch title for the Wii U. It is a port of MLB 2K12 for the Wii U. Features The following features have been confirmed: Modes * The Perfect Game Challenge is a competition where players will compete to pitch a perfect game in MLB 2K U or MLB 2K12. * MLB Today Season Mode * Franchise Mode is a mode where a player can play through multiple MLB seasons with one team, all while signing free agents, making trades, drafting players and setting rosters for that team and its minor league affiliate teams. However, it is not as in-depth as MLB Today Season Mode, and more than one game may be played in a day in Franchise Mode. You can edit your players abilities in all areas unlimited times, making it possible to make your entire team perfect. You can also edit their contracts, so you can say you will pay them whatever they want just to sign them and then lower their salary as much as possible. These things can be seen as good or bad. They are good for players who will do anything to win, but you don't have to do any of it if you consider it to be "cheating." You are also free to change the difficulty level and/or sliders as much as you want to, or not at all, during a franchise. Changes from the original * MLB 2K U was released on November 18, 2012. * MLB 2K U was released on the Wii U. * MLB 2K U is Wii U-exclusive. * MLB 2K U wasn't released on the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Wii, and Xbox 360. * It uses its own logo. Reception Major League Baseball 2K U received positive reviews from critics and fans alike. IGN.com gave it a 8/10, saying,"MLB 2K U represents a year in baseball that's about major innovation rather than minor polish. Overall, 2012 marks a standard year for a good game of baseball, but certain elements of the evolving formula from 2K U find great successes this year." GameSpot gave it a lower rating of 7.5/10 commenting that "it's easy to recommend this brand of baseball." The game was compared favourably with its rival, the MLB: The Show series. End of the series 2K Sports gave many signals in 2012 that the game would mark the end of the MLB 2K series. The game was left off the list of games for 2K's 2013 fiscal year, which was the same way they signaled the end of the NHL 2K series and the College Hoops series. A Take-Two spokesman commented, “Our legacy Major League Baseball agreement will sunset in fiscal 2013. MLB 2K12 is our last offering under that agreement. At this time, we have no further comment.” However, on January 9, 2013, 2K Sports eventually announced that they had reached an agreement with Major League Baseball, the Major League Baseball Players Association, and Major League Baseball Advanced Media to release Major League Baseball 2K13 and Major League Baseball 2K U. The game was released on March 5, 2013 and November 18, 2013, respectively. Soundtrack The following soundtrack was confirmed on February 17, 2012. Category:2012 Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:2K Games Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Sports games Category:Baseball Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas